Beginning of an Exile
by SkyPilot
Summary: Kotor 2 based. Before Rena became known as the Exile, she was like any other student at the Academy. She hoped to become a wise jedi like her good friend Kavar, until the call of war echoed across the galaxy. Pre Kotor.
1. Chapter 1: Rena Gran

Knight of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords

The Beginning of an Exile

((Author Note: Please don't be too hard on me this is my first Kotor fanfic. I'm sure I'm not going to get all the Star Wars facts right, but I'm trying to get as close as possible. I'm limited here . Also let it be known that I'm not the greatest at grammar and spelling, but I'm more of a creative writer. I leave that other stuff to editors, which I don't have, drat. Anyways, this story is based on the events from Kotor 2.While I'm slowly building up towards the game; I doubt I will get there for a long time. The story takes place before the Exile goes to war. While the story is working towards the war, there's still going to be several chapters before then. People from both Kotor's should be making camero's or playing major parts in the story. There's some light Kavar, Exile pairing since I find it interesting that they may have had a thing before the war. Revan and many others should be making an appearance soon as well. Anyways enjoy))

Two lightsabers swung through the air as their wielders past each other, leaving their opponent unharmed. Both fighters were quick to turn on their heels to face each other. They both smiled lightly to each other as they acknowledge their opponents skills, slowly they took careful steps around the sparing ring, studying each other's movements, waiting for one muscle to flinch to indicate an attack.

The owner of the blue lightsaber was a man in the prime of his life, but his appearance didn't suggest that he was old by any means. His face had a youthful look to it while his short cut hair only further complimented his youthful look by giving him a clean cut appearance. His skill with his lightsaber seemed to be giving his opponent a great deal of trouble. He had managed to keep her off balance, giving her less time to counter attack his moves. His eyes kept a close watch on her as she took a few stumbles back. He had no desire to end the spar, at least not yet. Her stumbling was a weakness to take advantage of, but he allowed her to gather herself one last time before he would make his move.

Her green lightsaber rose in front of her face to block another one of his attacks as he made his advances towards her. The glow of her standard green lightsaber outlined her youthful appearance as she struggled to keep his lightsaber away from her thin structured body. She was much younger then he was, but her face was etched with her determination to win the fight, giving her a mature look. It was an admirable feature, but such thoughts weren't appropriate for a man such as him. He made a quick charge at her while she still struggled to maintain her balance. It was an opening she had shown him a few times during their spar and now he was going to take advantage of it, to show her the error of her ways.

She was also quick to block him, but she had failed to take in account his own strength behind the push of his lightsaber. Once his lightsaber struck her, the force of the collusion caused her to fall back against the stone ground. Her elbows struck against the cold stone, causing her to loose her grip on her lightsaber. The valuable weapon was flung into the air, until it hit a neighboring wall. The winner of the match looked to his fallen opponent for a brief moment before he turned to the wall that was lined with so many curious eyes.

"Time to go back to your studies," he said as he switched his lightsaber off tucking it into its appropriate spot next its brother on his belt. The curious eyes all announced their disappointment that the spar was over, but they slowly obeyed as they filed out of the training room. Once the curious crowd had left he moved back over to his fallen opponent who remained sitting on the ground against her elbows in defeat. Her long dark hair clung to her sweat lined face as she kept her gaze directed away from him. He was quiet the entire time as he allowed her some time to gather herself. He knew her well enough that she wasn't one to be pushed too quickly when it came to certain matters. She took things in her own stride, it was just a matter of understand her journey to get there, which made it difficult to understand her at times. Many of the other masters were frustrated with this particular student due to her complicated actions, but to him he saw potential and he also felt privilege to be able to offer his guidance to her.

"Master…" she began to say to grab his attention. He had allowed his thoughts to drift slightly, but he quickly corrected himself as he heard her speak. He hardly ever allowed himself to daydream, but when he was around her he felt comfortable enough to do so. It was a feeling he kept to himself.

"Yes?" he replied to her in a kindly manner as he slightly glanced down to her to see her trying to accept her defeat, but he still sensed a wave of disappointment.

"I want to apologize, I never meant for myself to become aggressive during the spar."

"But you recognize that you were aggressive and corrected yourself during battle. You went back on the defensive which proved to be a good strategy until I switched to a different technique," he lightly smiled down to her, since he could tell she was a little frustrated that she had fallen for the 'oldest trick in the book' move, "It is wise that you can recognize your own weakness. Many are blinded to such things."

She nodded her head slightly. His words held some comfort to them, but she felt like she had let him down. She had expected to give him a much longer fight, "Master Kavar-"

He raised his hand to stop her from speaking anymore about the spar as he walked across the sparing room. He had made his way over to her lightsaber and he generously picked it up for her, "No need to apologize any further, Rena."

Rena was slightly surprised that he knew she was going to try and apologize, but then again she had trained with Kavar the most out of all the masters, it was only natural that he could predict her behavior. She used her elbows to lightly push herself up off the ground despite the stinging sensation from them. The spar had left her with a few minor scratches and bruises from the low powered lightsabers, but overall she would be ok after a good rest.

"Well I see our little battle may have proved to be too much for your lightsaber," Kavar said as he handed her lightsaber back.

Rena noticed that the hilt was cracked exposing her green crystal she had found in the crystal caves there on Dantooine, "It was my first lightsaber, it held up fairly long."

"Indeed," Kavar said as he rubbed his chin lightly, "It's fixable, a new hilt is required along with maybe a few other minor parts that may have been damaged from the impact. Come see me later, I may have a few parts that you could use. For now, just use one of the academy lightsabers until you are able to repair yours."

"Ok," Rena said as she tucked her lightsaber away. She tilted her head slightly at Kavar with a playful expression across her face, "So where are you going this time?"

Kavar raised an eyebrow to her question since he hadn't planned on leaving for awhile, but he was also curious as to why she was giving him such a playful look, "I wasn't aware I was going any where."

"Oh really?" Rena said with a light smirk across her face as she made her towards the exit with Kavar tagging along at her side, still a bit curious on what she was hinting at, "You always have something planned. I thought you were only stopping here at the academy for a few days because the council summoned you."

"I see gossip among the students is alive and well," Kavar said with a struggled smile since he had hoped that the students wouldn't be so curious as to what the masters were planning. They were students though and he shouldn't hold them to the standards of the other masters, "I am planning to meet with the council later, but I will not be leaving for any missions this time."

"You actually plan on staying?" Rena asked as she glanced to the taller master.

"Yes, is that such a surprise?"

"Of course it is," Rena said with her same playful smile to him, "I hardly ever see you and we're friends after all, I would like to hear about some of your travels."

"You have the other masters," Kavar said as he returned the smile. He had a feeling that she had missed the times when she was younger when he would be at her side for a majority of the day, telling her his stories of his past missions and his time as a padawan. Kavar was happy to hear she still had a desire to be with him since he had thought of taking her on as a padawan for quiet some time, but the time hadn't been right for him and the other masters thought it may be best if she learned at the academy for awhile longer. He would wait until the masters felt like the time was right and until he felt like he could fully take on the responsibilities in being a mentor and a master that was apart the council.

"I know, it's just I've known you the longest and you treat me differently," Rena said as a smile faded from her face, replaced by a concern expression.

"Differently?" Kavar said a bit taken aback to what she truly meant. He sensed their was something deeper to her words that she wasn't telling him.

"You know what I mean."

"Apparently I do not," Kavar said as he grabbed her arm lightly to stop her from walking any further, "I can see you are avoiding my question though."

She paused a moment to study him trying to discover why he wanted to know about her problem with the other masters, but his face offered her no answers. She let out a gentle sigh from her lips as she told Kavar what she thought, "I just feel like some of the masters watch me closer compared with the other students."

"I see…" he slowly released his fingers from her arm as he slightly apologized for being so abrupt. Kavar could sense that she had other suspicions, but now wasn't the best of time to speak about them openly so he decided he would confront her later about them, "The masters are just watching your progress since so many of the students seem to admire your skills."

"I suppose…" she trailed off slightly as she sensed another master approaching them. Of course Kavar sensed the same as he directed his gaze down the hallway to see master Vandar walking slowly towards them.

"Master, Kavar, padawan Rena," he greeted them both once he was near enough.

"Master," Rena said as she bowed her head in greeting. Kavar did the same as he looked down to Vandar to see if the older master was summoning him to join the others in the private chambers.

Vandar didn't offer him an answer right away as he turned to face Rena instead, "Master Vrook has express some concerns about your argument with his padawan earlier."

"Argument?" Kavar heard himself say since Rena had failed to mention that to him earlier.

Rena felt her face fluster slightly since she felt embarrassed that she was being confronted by Vandar and now Kavar knew about her argument. She swallowed a gulp of air, trying to control her emotions in front of two jedi masters, "It was a minor argument I had about lightsaber techniques."

"It doesn't sound minor if Master Vrook was upset," Kavar said, jumping into the conversation between her and Vandar. He studied Rena a bit closer, noticing she was fidgeting with her robe.

"Yeah well I always upset Master Vrook…" Rena mumbled slightly, but both masters heard her clearly. Kavar was about to respond to her comment, but Vandar raised his hand slightly to stop him.

"We will discuss this later, meditate on your actions you will."

"Yes, master," Rena said as she bowed to master Vandar first and then to Kavar before she left to find a quiet spot in the gardens to meditate. She preferred the gardens over the meditation chamber; she just felt comfortable being with the life that Dantooine itself had created. She felt bad that she had felt Kavar completely in the dark, but she knew master Vrook will fill him in on the details, even though she was almost positive he would blame her for the incident. She left the masters to do what they do best, talk over jedi matters or what ever else they my concern them and the order.

Kavar watched her leave with a slightly worried expression. He didn't like how she was hiding things from him and he also didn't like how she spoke of master Vrook.

"Master, Kavar…" Vandar spoke slowly to indicate that it was time for their meeting. Kavar simply nodded his head lightly, leaving Rena to her meditation even though he wished to help her with her problems, but he was apart of the council now and he couldn't focus on his own selfish desires. He had to concentrate on the Jedi as a whole.

Rena walked slowly towards the gardens with her hands resting against her sides as if they were too heavy to lift. As soon as she was in open view inside the gardens a group of students ran up to her to ask her about Kavar and their match. She knew Kavar was a great strategic fighter and he was one of the few Jedi council members who seen battle on the front lines, but she never really admired Kavar for that. She had always enjoyed his much kinder nature. He was opened with her and honest, but she always seemed drawn to him since she first met him. She couldn't quiet place what it was, but she always enjoyed being with Kavar.

"Alright, I'll tell you guys what happened," Rena said with a struggled smile. She wasn't in the best of moods, but she could feel their feelings in the air as they anticipated a story from her about the spar. She explained her spar to the students that didn't have a chance to attend the sparing session first before she repeated the story again as more students gathered around, demanding to hear it. They all seemed thrilled to hear how long she managed to defend herself against Kavar since he would normal finish his sparring matches quickly. Rena didn't mind the attention or the large group of students that always seemed to crowd around her. She felt centered being around them as if she could feel them connect with her. After she swapped a few more stories about her other spars with Kavar she decided she had enough for today and told the students that she would tell them more later. Many were reluctant to leave, but they were thrilled that they would have a chance to hear more later in the day. The students all found their way out from the gardens until only a few were left to continue their tasks that their masters had sent them on. Rena tilted her head slightly when she noticed that one of the younger students was still lingering around staring at her. It took Rena only a fraction of a second before she realize who it was.

"Mical, you weren't at the spar?"

He lightly shook his head as he brushed aside his blond bangs from his eyes, "No, it wasn't that. I was there, I just enjoy hearing your stories, and it gives a new point of view. So, did you get in trouble about today?"

Rena frowned lightly since this was the third time someone mentioned her scuff. Mical noticed her sour look as he chuckled lightly to her antics, "A sour subject?"

"It's not that," Rena said as she turned her head away, "I just don't understand why I am to blame for something another student did. I understand that I started the argument, but I wasn't the one who initiated the shoving that resulted into a punch."

Mical patted her shoulder lightly, "Perhaps the masters just want you to think about how your actions has consequences to others."

Rena nodded her head since she still considered that solution, but she sensed it was something deeper then that, "You know, you're catching on pretty fast. You've only recently started to use the force. At least compared to some of the other students."

"I learn by example," he replied as he stood in front of her with his bright smile. Rena could never understand how he stayed so lighthearted all the time, but she had to admit that he had potential to become a great Jedi. He was skilled and on top of that highly knowledgeable. He spent a majority of his time studying, something that she hardly could stand.

"If you're implying that you're learning from me then I believe you're under the influence of some strong juma juice," she said, lightly teasing him. She had known Mical since he arrived and for what ever reason he has always been drawn to her. He attended most of her sparing matches and he spoke to her whenever he wasn't busy looking over data. She liked having a friend around since Kavar had more responsibilities being apart of the council and doing off planet missions.

"I am only speaking the truth," he said trying his best to act like the masters that had been lecture Rena lately. His face tried to look as stern as possible, but it was difficult to do with his boyish looking face.

"Right…" Rena said with a suppressed laugh since she could tell he was trying to keep a straight face with her. It wasn't long until he was laughing which caused her to break down and laugh. He leaned back against the edge of the stone lining of the gardens to catch his breath. Rena wiped away a few tears from her eyes when something out of the corner of her eye caught her full attention.

Standing near the entrance to the gardens looked like one of the Dantooine settlers. His rugged hair suggested he had lived a hard life, farming alone on the secluded planet. He looked like he was a middle age man, but his face was twisted in such a worrisome way that it made him look ten years older. Despite his dirty cloths and tanned colored skin, Rena thought he held himself like a noble as he stood in the gardens, but she could feel the mans desperation. His very soul cried out for help, yet none of the other Jedi or students seem too concern with him. Rena couldn't leave the man standing there alone like that. He looked like he needed to be comforted or someone to talk to. She didn't hesitate any further as she began to walk towards him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mical asked as he realized she was no longer listening to him, he hopped off the stone edge to chase after her.

"Can't you sense that man's feelings?" she said in a soft whisper, keeping her head tilted forward.

Mical paused a brief moment behind her before he replied to her, "Now that you mentioned it…."

"Good," Rena feared that maybe she was sensing something else from the man, but Mical confirmed her suspicion. The man must have noticed that they were both going to speak to him, because he quickly turned to face them with a sense of hope sparkling in his eyes.

"Have you come to help me?" he asked as he lightly bowed his head to them both.

Rena waved her hand lightly, he didn't need to bow to them it was too formal for her plus with his noble features she didn't feel that it was appropriate, "We weren't really sent…"

"No?" The man's voice strained thinking his hopes were being dashed. His eyes stared at them intensively, thinking that they were going to play a cruel joke on him.

"That doesn't mean we don't want to help," Rena said quickly while Mical nodded in agreement, "You seem upset."

"I came here requesting help from the Jedi Masters. One of them told me to wait here and be patient. I've been waiting here for an hour…and ever second that passes by brings Hakan closer to death."

"Hakan?" Rena repeated while Mical tapped his foot lightly, digging through his memory.

"Are you Mr. Noshi?" he finally said as Rena stood there with a blank looked across her face.

The older man nodded his head lightly while Rena scratched her head lightly wondering who Mr. Noshi was, "Wha-?"

"I studied the maps and noticed Mr. Noshi's name along with his son, Hakan on the Dantooine farming maps. His farm is a few miles south from here. It's far from any other farms and resources."

"I swear your head is going to explode one day…" Rena said as she rubbed her forehead trying to make sure she was getting her facts right, "Right, so you came to the academy because the local police force is further away?"

"Yes, but I also saw something strange that I thought that you Jedi might understand. You see, my son was kidnapped by a strange young man. I didn't get a good look at his face, but I could tell he looked ill, but it wasn't his appearance that was odd, it was his weapon. He carried on of those sword things you Jedi carry around."

"A lightsaber?" Mical said with a worried expression as he looked to Rena, "I haven't heard of any of the students here missing nor have I heard of anyone leaving."

"That is odd," Rena folded his arms together as she tried to think the situation through, "Maybe he crashed here…but I don't see how he can benefit from kidnapping a local boy that doesn't have a political strong hold here or money…uh no offense, what I meant was..."

Noshi chuckled lightly, he could tell Rena was trying to be as polite as she could, "None taken, young lady. We are simple farmers, we know our place. You're the first Jedi to have stop and listen to me, I think I can withstand I few comments from you."

"I'm not really a Jedi…but," Rena turned to face Mical, away from Noshi for a brief moment, "We need to help him."

"I agree, but what about the council and the masters?"

"The council is busy with something else, he needs help or his son is going to die. I think we can handle this, it sounds simple enough. Plus its one less thing for the masters to worry about."

"I will follow your lead then," he said as his blue eyes stared at her to show his commitment and loyalty to her. She was pleased with his response as she gave him a light now.

She turned back to Noshi and offered her his hand, "We will find your son. There are some guest rooms down the hall and to the left, but they are a bit small…but at least you can get a few hours sleep."

"Thank you…" Noshi said as he looked at her, "I believe I never caught your full name."

"It's Rena Gran" she said as she waved her goodbyes to him. She hoped that Mr. Noshi would get some sleep to ease the conflict of feelings inside him. She made her way across the academy to the backrooms where the academy kept a few landspeeders.

Mical was right behind her never expressing any second thoughts on what they were about to do. Rena could still feel Mr. Noshi's feelings inside her still. His worried face and feeling of determination was burned in her mind as she pressed the numbers on the panel to open up the academy door. She had never experienced such fear before nor had she had ever sensed it so extreme in one person. Her shelter life inside the academy had shielded her of such feelings for a long time. She had always been surrounded by jedi who could control their emotions or at least tame them, but she now knew she would have to endure such feelings if she was ever going to be able to save anyone.

_There is a great disturbance in the force. _

_Its origin remains unseen, but its shadow has been cast upon our eyes. _

_Is it the dark side? _

_Perhaps it's that padawan. _

_No her destiny is unclear; I fear this path is someone else's. _

_But whose?_

_Too many questions with unsure answers_

_Perhaps it's war. _

_Not war itself, but something greater. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Choice

Knights of the Old Republic 2: Sith Lords

Beginning of an Exile

((Author Note: I only edited this twice so I may have missed stuff since I normally do it three times. I wanted to post this before I leave for spring break so enjoy. Also tell me if I start falling out of character, I'm trying my best to stay try to their personalities even though they are not going to be right on the dot since the war stuff hasn't happened so they're still fairly normal…))

Chapter 2

Kavar opened the door to exit the private council chambers; the meeting was over for now, however they had all planned on meeting again later. Master Vrook and Master Zez Kai Ell were following right behind him. Both masters had their eyes locked upon Kavar's sturdy figure as he glanced over his shoulder feeling there staring eyes. Kavar wasn't exactly sure what they wished to speak to him about since he had thought the discussion in the chambers was over, but he acknowledge their presents with a nod, "Master Vrook…Master Zez Kai Ell, how may I assist you?"

"Master Vander tells me that you know about Rena's incident with my padawan," Master Vrook said as he raised an eyebrow to Kavar, watching his expression carefully.

Kavar was aware that Vrook was trying to see if he could stir some sort of reaction out of him. Master Vrook was wary of Rena due to her natural ability to form close bonds with other people just by simply being with them for a short amount of time. Her powers didn't seem threatening, however it was a sith technique. Kavar didn't feel they should treat Rena as a fallen jedi simple because she had a technique that the Sith wanted. Her ability was natural.

"I have heard about it." Kavar simply said as he glanced to Zez to see him smiling lightly to him. The jedi master was only there for amusement since he was good friends with Kavar and he was curious on the outcome of the situation.

"She is becoming a problem," Vrook said as he stared intensively at Kavar wanting to hear what Kavar really thought, "Training her any further would be a threat to us all."

Kavar folded his arms over his chest as he gathered his thoughts. Vrook had always been strict in the jedi code. Any hint that someone was diverting from the code worried him and Rena just happened to be in the master's sights lately. Kavar had always thought that maybe Vrook had a padawan that fell, but he didn't know Vrook as well as the other masters and it was something he shouldn't assume. "Rena hasn't shown any sort of aggressive behavior. She has always followed the jedi code. She wishes to help and protect people, hardly a threat if you ask me. Her ability simply needs to be controlled and with that she needs more training."

"Your feelings for her blind you, Kavar. Even with the noblest of deeds, she can still fall," Vrook said as if Rena was doomed to fall.

Kavar's eyes grew wide as he heard Vrook's words. Master Zez Kai Ell must have noticed Kavar's reaction as he stared at him a long time wondering if Kavar could keep his composure in front of Master Vrook.

Kavar managed to keep his tone steady, but his feelings felt jumbled around inside him. He disliked hearing how Vrook regarded Rena as some lost cause. She was a normal student apart of the jedi order as far as Kavar was concern.

"Your eyes only see light and dark. You are unable to see the person who stands there," Kavar said as he turned to walk away from the two masters. The conversation was over as far as he was concern. He ignored the two master's call for him to come back. Kavar wasn't sure why he felt so…upset. Perhaps being accused of caring for someone bothered him. Having such bonds was forbidden, but he couldn't ignore the fact that he did care for Rena whither it was passionately or as a student.

Before he knew what he was doing he found himself standing in front of Rena's room. Maybe he felt like he needed to talk to someone who would listen to him without trying to challenge his judgment and way of thought. His hand pressed against the doors controls gently for the door to slide open. The door hissed in a soft voice before it completely opened to reveal that Rena wasn't there.

"That's odd. The students should all be resting by this hour…"

"I see your favorite student is missing," Zez Kei Ell said from behind. Kavar quickly turned on his heels to see Zez with an amused expression, "Don't worry. I promise to keep your secret, however you will be the one to tell Vrook when the time comes."

"I understand that," Kavar said with a sigh as he rubbed his forehead. He was already going to hear an ear full from Vrook about their discussion, now he was going to get a stern lecture from all the masters, "I will take responsibility for this."

"Why? Zez asked as he watched Kavar continue to rub his head as if the answers would come to him faster that way, "You're not her master."

"Well someone has to stand by her. You and the other masters are wary of her. You treat her as if she is diseased."

"We are only cautious. Her ability is harmless as it is, but what will it become in the future? Even the force refuses to see beyond such a question."

Kavar was silent since he knew all the dangers and possibilities if she fall, but she wouldn't fall if he was there to guide her, "Let us speak more about her when we know her whereabouts."

"Agreed," Zez said as he slapped his hands together. He seemed eager to help Kavar look for Rena, "I will ask a few students if they have seen her."

"I will start in the gardens," Kavar said as he rushed off down the hall. He knew he could trust Zez's help since he shared similar concerns for Rena only he didn't share the same feelings."

_Meanwhile…out on the Dantooine Plains_

It had been awhile since Rena had left the academy. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to have the fresh Dantooine air blowing in your face. She had normally stayed fairly close to the academy since there wasn't much to see besides a few of the local wildlife. The only time that Rena ever ventured off was to search for crystals and she got a stern lecture from Kavar about sneaking off. She wondered what sort of lecture would result from her actions this time.

"Are you ok?" Mical said interrupting her thoughts as he rested his arms against the edge of the speeder, "You've been quiet for some time now."

"Huh?" Rena said suddenly as she tightened her grip around the speeders controls. She was glad she had force abilities since if a normal person had day dream like she did they would have crashed by now. "I was just thinking about a few things, I never been out this far before."

"Nether have I. I have seen the area on a map.

"You and your maps," Rena said with a sigh, "Don't you get bored of that stuff?"

"How can you possible get bored of such knowledge?"

"Easy, I stare at it for about ten minutes and then my mind just sort of blanks out."

"Perhaps it is you who need more training," Mical said as he pressed a few of the navigational buttons ignoring the stare Rena was giving him.

"As soon as you get a lightsaber, it's you and me in the spar room!" Rena said happily as she patted the controls. She enjoyed a good spar with anyone but her level of training compared to Mical was a big difference. The poor guy wouldn't have a chance.

"I shall look forward to it," Mical replied in a joyful tone as he leaned back in his seat after he had adjusted the navigational computer.

"Wha-?" Rena hadn't expected such a happy reply.

"Anytime I spend with you is something to savor."

"You're creeping me out," Rena said as she glanced over towards him. Mical caught her glance and smiled back at her playfully. They were only playfully teasing each other however Rena couldn't help but wonder why Mical was so attach to her. There were far better students to train with, but Mical had never given her a straight answer. No matter how many times she had asked him.

"Rena there's something ahead of us," Mical said as he pointed to the figure that stood before them.

Rena could barely make out who it was. She could tell he wore a long dark robe that shadowed his face. The longer she stared at the strange figure in the distance the stranger she felt. She didn't like the feeling she was getting from him and she pulled at the controls to turn away, but they were stuck, "What the?"

"We can't turn?" Mical said stating the obvious as he watched her struggle to turn the speeder that was drawing closer and closer to the strange person.

"No the controls aren't responding."

"The computer is acting funny too," Mical had noticed that the view screen was flickering oddly, "There might be some sort of interference here."

"We have to jump," Rena said as she stood up in the speeder. There wasn't any use trying to steer since it was obvious the landspeeder had its own plans. Rena could see the dark figure ahead of them grow larger and larger in detail as the speeder came increasly close to him with each passing second. Her eyes could see his pale skin while his hand twitched armed with a lightsaber in his grasp. "Lightsaber?" Rena said out loud as she noticed the weapon.

She realized that this was the person who must have kidnapped Hakan, Mr. Noshi's son. He was a dark jedi by his appearance and they wouldn't last long against someone like that. Rena pulled Mical out of his seat as she saw the dark jedi raise his hand, "We're jumping. Just trust in me and the force."

Mical nodded as Rena let him go. He tumbled out of the landspeeder in a curled up ball rolling across the grassy plains. Rena turned her head back towards the dark jedi one last time before he leaped into the air. The last thing she remembered was his red lightsaber slicing through the landspeeder causing a large explosion without taking a single step.

"Rena…wake up."

Rena heard her name being called, but the voice sounded so distant to her.

"Maybe she's dead."

"She's not dead, Rena wake up."

Rena slowly began to hear the voices clearer now as the fog that shrouded her mind began to life. Her eyes rolled open slowly, but she could hardly see whoever was in front of her. Dry blood was caked over her left eye making it difficult for her to see. She tried to wipe it off, but she found her hands were tied behind her back. She founded herself leaning back against a stone wall to support her sore body; Rena guessed she was in one of the Dantooine caves.

"Rena are you ok?"

"Mical?"

"Yes it's me," Mical replied as she slowly raised her head. This time she could see him a little bit better. Her eyes adjusting to the lack of light. He was leaning against a rock with his hands tied together like she was. Next to him was another young man whom she didn't recognize right away. He had short brown hair that seemed well maintained. His cloths also looked fairly expensive but they looked like they had been torn and stained by blood. His face was bruised in a few spots, but his eyes burned with a desirable passion to live. Rena wondered how long he had been in this cave to have such a look. "Is that, Hakan?"

"Yes, apparently that dark jedi captured him in hopes a jedi will come to rescue him," Mical said as he tried to tug his hands free but it proved useless.

"Why?" Rena said as she shut her eyes lightly trying to center herself.

"You and your jedi problems should stay in that academy of yours," Hakan snapped as his eyes stared at Rena first and then Mical. It seemed Hakan was on edge, but the reason wasn't clear besides the point that he was fearful for his life.

"Do not speak of the jedi like that," Mical said as Hakan growled low at him in return.

"Let him be," Rena said as she shook her head of a few fresh drips of blood. She couldn't tell the extent of her injures but it seemed like she had a gash just above her left eye, "He can speak badly about the jedi all he wants, though he should also remember the jedi are the ones saving him in the first place."

"Yeah some rescue," Hakan grumbled as he tucked his head down against his chest. "He's coming back…"

Rena was surprise that Hakan could sense the dark jedi coming towards them. He hardly made any footsteps and the only way to really sense him coming was through the force. Rena toyed with the idea that Hakan was force sensitive but it was hardly the time to wonder about a force sensitive since Rena should be worrying about their safety. The dark jedi stepped into the dim light of the cave. His dark robe still blocked out most of his physical details, but one look at him told her that he was an empty shell of a person.

"Two students? The jedi really must be busy to send students rather then masters" he said in a slow voice. His yellow colored eyes stared down at Rena suddenly sensing something coming from her. He studied her closely wondering what she was hiding, "You, I sense something."

"That's nice," Rena said trying to remain calm. She had never felt the dark side from someone before. The feeling was icy cold in her mind almost to a point where it was painful to feel. She just had to remember her training and she would be fine.

"I sense a rare gift, tell me what is it?" the dark jedi side as he lowered himself to her level. His gloved hand held her chin so she would look directly at him. Rena narrowed her eyes slightly. She disliked him touching her, but she couldn't let herself get upset over such a trivial matter.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Rena told the truth since she was unaware of the hidden ability she possessed.

"I see," the dark jedi said as he switched his lightsaber on. The red blade was just inches in font of her face as its red glow eliminated in the shadows, "We shall do it my way then."

"No! Leave her alone," Mical said as he thrashed against the rock. Hakan didn't say anything, but his face grew grim as he tried to ignore what was transpiring behind him.

"Ah you will have your turn, the girl is first however. Such a pretty thing," he ran his hand through her hair, "How I enjoy watching the fear roll off your face."

"Don't touch me," Rena said as she pulled her head away.

The dark jedi chuckled lightly as he stood up. His laugh wasn't enjoyable to the ear; it had a cold eerie feeling to it. He raised his lightsaber and swung it across Rena's leg burning the skin badly.

"Ahhh!" Rena yelled as she heard her skin sizzle as the lightsaber swept across her legs, near her knees. Her head rolled back as she summoned her jedi training to ease the pain, but it was difficult to focus as she felt a few tears roll down her face. She was struggling to use the force to heal.

"Now that is truly a satisfying look, wouldn't you agree?" the dark jedi said with a mischievous grin as he looked over his shoulder towards Mical and Hakan.

"You are a twisted son of a rancor!" Mical yelled as he sat there. Rena could tell he was trying to contain his anger by the way his body had tensed up, but he was doing a horrible job of letting his feelings overcome him. Hakan seemed disgusted by what was going on and he made no effort to hide the anger that dwelled in his body. He stared at the dark jedi coldly who in return gave him the same look.

"Leave them alone," Rena said, blocking out the remaining pain she felt.

"Young jedi. I see the masters have taught even more fools. Your requests are pointless. I will do as I will with you all. I will make you suffer at my hands until your wills are broken. You will be the first. I will make you suffer and bleed until your secret is spilled from your dying lips."

"I have no secrets," Rena said in a tone that dared the dark jedi to continue. If his focus was on her then it meant Hakan and Mical would be safe until she could think of a way to escape. Rena accepted death if it was needed, she didn't fear it as all jedi were taught.

The dark Jed proceeded to continue with his fun as he swung his lightsaber at Rena. Each one of his swings grazed either her legs or arms. His attacks were slowly becoming deeper which made Rena struggle even more to maintain her concentration on her body to heal itself and withstand the torture.

Hakan seemed more disturb by the torturing now as his head snapped towards Mical angrily, "Do something you useless jedi!"

"I would if I was able to…" Mical replied in a struggled tone. It was painful enough for him to watch, but he felt worst admitting that he was incapable in helping her.

The dark jedi paused as he looked over at the two arguing men, "You both seem concern about her. What is she to you?"

Mical and Hakan were both silent since they weren't exactly sure where their feelings were coming from. Rena laughed lightly despite her burns over her legs and arms, "Are you only capable in using your lightsaber? No control over the force. I'd figure that from a dark jedi."

"Yeah that's real smart, just keep taunting him some more maybe you'll get lucky and lose a limb!" Hakan yelled as the dark jedi turned his attention back to Rena. Her comment seemed to have touched a nerve in him as he switched his lightsaber off his eyes were narrowed in a devilish fashion. He raised his gloved hand in the air and Rena felt her body being lifted by the force, however if felt like she was being lifted by her throat.

"I will allow your precious force to crush you a fitting death. You can keep your secrets, I am powerful enough without them," the dark jedi seemed pleased with Rena's expression as she choked in mid air.

Rena twisted her tied up hands behind her back towards her belt reaching for her lightsaber. Even though her lightsaber was broken from her spar, the crystal was exposed, making it a useful tool to cut her bindings. Luckily the dark jedi had used traditional rope rather then something electronic. With two quick flicks of her wrist her hands were free. The dark jedi was shocked to see that she had freed herself and it had interrupted his concentration slightly which was enough for Rena to make use of. With his broken concentration Rena was able to move her body enough to sweep her foot at the dark jedi knocking his lightsaber right from his hand.

The dark jedi fumbled for his lightsaber realsing Rena from his powerful grip. Rena landed on her feet perfectly gasping for air, but she couldn't let this opportunity leave her. She quickly got back on her feet and raced for the fallen lightsaber that had tumbled towards the back of the cave behind a few rocks. While the dark jedi may have had a head start to get the lightsaber he was having trouble concentrating. Rena realized this particular dark jedi lacked focus. He was unable to focus his powers when the situation became tense or if multiple things were going on. Rena however felt herself completely focused. She could feel the force flow around her as her muscles drove her forward at an amazing speed. While Rena was exhausted from using the force to ease the pain of her injures she could feel the force from Mical and from Hakan. Just knowing its presents helped drive her on. She saw the blurred image of the dark jedi as she ran past him quickly. She gracefully flipped over the rocks and force pulled the lightsaber to her hand. The lightsaber felt too bulky to her as her small hands struggled to get a good grip around the lightsaber. She was use to her own lightsaber, but now wasn't the time to be picky. She ignored the red blade as it ignited before her eyes she pointed it directly at the dark jedi as he skidded to a stop realizing that he had underestimated Rena greatly.

"Ah so you do have some skills. Now then, what will you do?" he said as his lips curled in a amused expression as Rena narrowed her eyes at him the lightsaber still pointed directly at his chest, "Strike me down?"

"Kill him!" Hakan yelled as Mical kicked him in the side.

"Do not listen to him. He lacks the knowledge to the jedi ways."

"And who are you to question those ways?" the dark jedi said as he remained stationary, "You think I am worthy of redemption? I will never go back to the jedi. Let me live and I will fine more jedi to corrupt and destroy. Kill me and save the lives of your jedi brethren. What will you do?"

Rena felt herself falter as she stared at the dark jedi longer. She wanted to kill him, stop him from hurting everyone else, but no one deserved death. Rena felt herself struggle with the choice it tore her mind in two completely. If she killed him she could save others, but that was against the jedi way. She knew the right choice, however it didn't seem correct to her.

The dark jedi noticed she was hesitating and he lunged forward to try and disarm her like she had to him. Rena was quick to realize what he was trying to do and she leaped back before he could grab her arm. She switched the lightsaber off and used the hilt to strike him across the face. Her swing struck him in the lower jaw, knocking him to the ground completely unconscious. Rena paused a moment to catch her breath before she turned to help Hakan and Mical.

"I'd say that was a close one," Hakan said as he tilted his head back to see Rena approaching them, "You're pretty strong for a woman."

Rena bent down to untie their arms, "I see you have an old fashion state of mind."

Hakan stretched his arms once they were free as he rested against the rock, "Yeah, well you jedi are more old fashion then that."

Rena helped Mical undo his restraints as she shook her head at Hakan, "You speak strange about the jedi. What have they done to you?"

Hakan didn't reply, while Mical thanked Rena for helping him, "You're head is still bleeding. Let me get my spare medpack." Mical unhooked the bag from his belt while Rena watched him. While she sat bent over she sensed something familiar to her.

Hakan noticed that Rena was staring down one of the cave paths intensively, "What's your problem?"

"I think its Master Kavar and Master Zez Kai Ell," she said as she glanced over to Hakan with a smile, "I knew they'd find us." Hakan shrugged lightly since he had no clue who they were except more jedi.

"They can help us with your injures then," Mical replied when suddenly he pushed Rena out of the way as he lunged over her.

She tumbled to the ground on her back while Mical was engaged with the dark jedi who had gotten back on his feet to attack Rena while she was distracted with the two men. Hakan had amazingly joined in to help as he struggled to keep the dark jedi from advancing any further. The dark jedi seemed like he had let his anger and frustration take over as he viciously struck the two men and force pushed them back, "I will make you all pay! No jedi students will defeat me!"

His hands stretched out as if he was going to use some sort of twisted force power on them when suddenly he saw his lightsabers red glow through his chest. His head slowly turned to see Rena with her hands holding the lightsaber. Her face seemed almost regretful that she had struck him. The dark jedi was also surprised to see such a regretful face. His face softened as he struggled a few last words.

"You face show's pity…for me. Why…?" The dark jedi fell to the ground before his question was answered. His body rested face down against the cold cave floor.

"That was one heck of a strike," Hakan said was an amazed look.

"Indeed and it was in self defense," Mical said, proud that Rena hadn't given into the dark side but as the two men looked to Rena they saw her drop the lightsaber and collapse.

(Scene Break…I always wanted to say that)

Rena had strange dreams as she laid in the darkness of her mind. She saw great battles being fought in the stars. Ships were destroying each other while there escape pods flooded the planets below them. She saw herself on a jungle planet leading a few of the soldiers herself. She felt like she was serving a worthy cause, but deep in her body she felt like something was dying. Something apart of her and that's when she saw the dark jedi's dying face as the force left him. She felt the sudden lost of life in the force and the feeling coursed through her body. She suddenly jolted awake sitting up quickly in her chair. Her eyes saw the darkening Dantooine sky as her head looked around frantically confused on where she was.

"Calm yourself," Kavar said as he looked down to her from the seat next to her, "Center your thoughts."

Rena took a few deep breaths before her senses began to slowly tell her what she needed to know. She was sitting inside one of the landspeeders Kavar had brought with him. They were near the academy as Rena stared up at its familiar shape lurking in the distance.

"Rena, we have had this discussion before about leaving the academy," Kavar said as he began to lecture her, "Not only did you leave the academy but you led someone along with you. You also-" Kavar paused a moment when he noticed Rena was beginning to cry. Her hands were clutched around her head as she seemed like she was trying to block something from her mind.

"I can still feel it…" Rena mumbled, "It's my fault."

Kavar felt himself sigh. He had tried to be stern with her, but he just couldn't force himself to do it. He gently pulled her towards him to embrace her. No one was there to see him comfort her and Zez was ahead of him anyway so there really wasn't any harm in making someone feel better, "We all feel a death of a jedi. You were able to turn him towards the light before his death."

"Why do I feel this way?" Rena said as she buried her head into his robes.

"I suppose you…" Kavar knew the reason but he was forbidden to tell her of her strong connection with others, but if he made it sound like a one time event then there was not any harm to what he was about to say, "Perhaps you were able to connect with him before his death. He saw the light through you. The feeling will past with time. You are tired from your injuries, sleep and you will feel better."

Rena nodded her head lightly as she closed her eyes again. Kavar allowed her to sleep against him as he slowly directed the landspeeder back to the academy. Hakan and Mical were with Master Zez who had already arrived back at the academy. Kavar knew the general details about what happened in the cave from what Mical and Hakan had told him. It seemed to him that Rena's bond with the two boys were what caused them both to protect her and it was Rena's desire to protect them that led to the slaying of the dark jedi. What concerned Kavar was the dark Jedi's death had affected her. What would the consequences of more of her bonds dying? It worried Kavar that it could destroy Rena in the end and it was something he could not protect her from nor could he offer any training that would help. The masters chose to ignore it since a large scale slaughter of the jedi seemed unlikling to them all, yet the possibility was still there in Kavar's mind. Nothing was meant to last, including the jedi. He stopped the landspeeder in the garage when they had arrived at the academy. He noticed a dark hair women leaning against one of the walls with her arms folded over her chest. Her eyes caught Kavar's as she smiled to him, pleased that he had finally arrived.

"Master Kavar, I'm glad you are finally here," she said as she walked towards the landspeeder looking at the sleeping Rena, "Master Zez Kai Ell told me of your situation and I believe I can offer some insight on the girl's problem."

Kavar wasn't sure who this woman was for a moment before her name suddenly crossed his mind, "Revan it has been quiet some time…"


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey Astray

Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords

Beginning of an Exile

((Author Note: I'm really sorry for the delays. This chapter became longer then expected and I also had to make sure everything was being set up right since this chapter has a lot of foreshadowing and sets up for the next chapter. I also had to make sure I have the bad guys' personalities correct and their motives straight since they're my made up baddies. The first draft made one of the baddies sound too good so I had to rework that some . Also I forgot to mention the Exiles and Revans alignment. While they are mainly good I feel they both go back and forth. Revan teeters more then the Exile in the beginning but I feel the Exile shifts more during the war and remains somewhat grey/light after that. I hope that helps some))

Chapter 3

Hundreds almost thousands of bodies laid across the wounded landscape as a few survivors searched the mounds of bodies in hope that they would find their lost squad mates. Desperate soldiers pulled the dead aside as they dug for any signs of life amongst the silent souls. Each soldier needed the comfort in knowing that if one person could survive then perhaps they would be that one survivor when their call for battle came. Many of the dead soldiers were still locked with the enemy as their war scar hands gripped their most trusty weapon in their finally hour of fighting. A piece of the battle frozen in time, a piece of the horror of their final seconds of life as they fought for something they truly believed was right. Amongst the dead were fallen generals of war still leading their men with their lightsabers raised in hand. Around each fallen Jedi general was a line of men unafraid of their death, because a Jedi was at their side. Jedi weren't unstoppable. They bled like soldiers and they died like soldiers. None were really generals they were simply soldiers with added abilities. Countless fell in battle and even more would fall as time pressed on. Only a selected few were truly generals of war, but you know that, right General?

Rena suddenly shot up from her bed wide awake. Her arms were raised out in front of herself in a defensive stance as if her very life had been threatened at that very moment. Her eyes could still see the fallen corpses around her while the air seemed to be filled with the scent of burnt flesh, but the nightmare slowly began to fade from her senses. The images slowly became translucent until all signs of their existence vanished. The sights and smells all vanished into the darkness of her mind until she was left in a large room with a lone droid.

"Padawan Rena, please sit down. The sedatives may be affecting your judgment," the droid said in a mechanical like voice as its metal arms gestured for her to sit down again.

Rena recognized the droid from the Academy's med wing, "Sedatives?"

"The injuries on your forehead, legs and arms required further treatment then what a dab of kolto could do. Your wounds are shut now however and Master Kavar and Master Revan wished for you to sleep longer therefore a reverse for the sedative wasn't administered. Now please sit down."

"I guess that's what caused that dream then," Rena slowly sat back down on the fluffy white bed. Her fingers gently glided over the wound on her leg as she felt the tight bandaged around it. She was also aware that there was a bandaged around her face that was highly uncomfortable, but she decided she wouldn't bother with it while the medical droid was still there.

"Sedatives often cause different affects in people. Please drink this," the medical droid handed her a cup of water to help calm her nerves while she sat there.

Rena obediently took the drink while the droid looked her over one last time to make sure she had been treated properly. The dream Rena had felt too real to her. She had never had a dream where she could feel and smell her surroundings. Even the voice that had referred to her as General sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't place the face to the voice.

"Padawan, you seem disturbed. Are you feeling well?" the droid asked as it took a few steps in front of her examine her face. Its eyes seemed to be studying her expression trying to figure out if the medication was having a side effect.

Rena shook her head lightly as she set the cup back down on the table, "No, it was just the nightmare. I'm ok now. I actually feel comeptly better, except for a few sore muscles."

"Then my work is done, Master Kavar and Master Revan were summoned to the Council Chambers and have asked for you to stay here until they return."

"Meeting?" Rena knew that the council was probably deciding on the course of action to take with her. She wasn't sure what her fate was, but she didn't want to sit around and wait for it. She only cared about the well being of her friends. "Padawan Mical and Hakan Noshi, did they come here?"

The droid paused a moment as it searched its data. After a few seconds the droid responded to her request, "Padawan Mical took a canister of kolto and went to bed upon Master Revans orders. Hakan Noshi and his father were sent to the guest rooms until a Jedi Master is able to speak with them."

"So Hakan didn't get any injuries?"

"None that required medical assistance."

Rena smiled lightly as she slipped out of bed, "Well at least I managed to do something right."

"Padawan where are you going?" the droid asked as it followed her to the exit.

"I'm going to go speak to Hakan and Mr. Noshi I want to make sure they are alright. They couldn't possible be comfortable sitting in those guest rooms waiting for a bunch of Jedi Masters to make up their mind."

"Master Kavar and Master Revan have requested that you-" the droid began to repeat its last statement about Rena needing to stay in the med wing, but she stopped it by raising her hand in front of its face.

"Stop talking or someone's going to hear you. The guest rooms are just down the hall. I'll be fine and I promise I won't take long. If the Masters find out I'll take full responsibly so you won't have to worry about deactivation or mind wipes, at least from me."

The droid considered what Rena said and agreed with her since it couldn't really force Rena to stay in the med wing, "Please make sure you do not stress your body. It is still healing and you could cause further damaged if the wounds are stressed."

"Right I'll be sure to take good care of myself. I wouldn't want to ruin all the fine work you did on me," Rena smiled to the droid as she past by it, "I owe you one."

"Payment is not necessary Padawan Rena."

"Well that's not exactly what I meant, but I'll put in the good word for you in maintenance." Rena knew the droid didn't understand what she meant, but she always thought the droids should be treated with respect and there wasn't any harm in being nice to them. As she walked down the hall she slowly tore off her bandages over her face before moving to her arms and legs. The bandages were not serving any real purpose besides supporting her sore muscles around her injuries, but she concentrated on the force to soothe the pain. While her mind focused on healing she couldn't help but wonder what the Jedi Council was saying about her. She only hoped that they would understand the actions she had taken.

"Rena has acted in a reckless manner. She knowingly endangered another student and went against the Councils wishes. She should be punished for her actions," Vrook said while the other council members commented with each other. Their low whispers filled the oval shaped room while Vrook waited for someone to share their thoughts openly with him. His eyes searched amongst the masters until his gaze was met with Revans. She was the only Master who had remained quiet on the subject until now.

"So we punish her for doing what jedi should do? Protecting those who seek help or do we simply ignore those desperate calls?" Revan's voice rose to challenge Vrook's comment as her gaze turned away from Vrook to stare at the other Masters. The whispers that had filled the air were now silent as all the Masters listened to Revan and Vrook debate with each other.

"She acted without seeking Councils wisdom. She lacked patience in her decision and she dragged another student with her. Padawan Mical should have never been placed in such a situation," Vrook's hands were gripped around his chair lightly as if he was going to fall out of it. He was having difficulty keeping his own frustrations in check with Revan. The Master was obviously bothered by Revan presents.

Revan however seemed completely level headed as she brushed her black hair behind her shoulders. She didn't once seem to be thrown off guard by anything Master Vrook had said to the council. It almost seemed like she was expecting his responses.

Kavar noticed that Revan seemed to agitate Master Vrook far more then any of the other masters have ever had. He wasn't quiet sure what kind of relationship the two masters had in the past, but he suspected it wasn't a good one. Revan was a newer Master to the Order but she wasn't apart of the Council. She had insisted however to attend the Councils discussion about Rena assuring them that she could offer a greater insight about Rena's force bonding abilities. While Revan's methods seemed a bit crude compared to the other Jedi Masters she was a master at strategic fighting and planning. She was perhaps the best the Jedi Order had to offer, but no matter how good she was didn't seem to satisfy Master Vrook's standard of Jedi perfection. Kavar had often heard Ravans name come up in conversations relating to Rena and he wondered if Revan and Rena had similar personalities that Vrook seemed wary of. Kavar's thoughts were intuprted however when Revan replied to Vrook's response in a mild manner voice.

"You assume much of her," Revan shut her eyes slightly before her dark eyes opened to stare directly at Master Vrook; "You shouldn't assume that the actions she took were out of being inpatient. She considered her opinions and took the best one that was available to her. Padawan Mical acted on his own account."

"You're only justifying her actions and underestimating her force bond. Your mind and her's work in the same fashion, inpatient and eager for battle."

"I am not justifying anyone's actions," Revan said in a slightly louder voice. She seemed a bit more agitated now by Vrook's comment; she leaned forward in her seat slowly as if she was going to stand up, "She was only doing what a jedi should do, which was to save someone's life. She probably considered seeking the council's wisdom, but realized that it would take too much time to seek help when someone's life was hanging upon a thread. If we punish her, then what does that teach her? To ignore the people who ask her for help?"

Vrook was ready to counter Revan's comment, but Master Vandar raised his hand for everyone to be silent, "Master Revan and Master Vrook have made excellent observations, however I feel Master Revan may be correct that punishment would be unwise."

"I believe she carried out the situation well if not better then any Jedi at her level. She withstood torture, protected a fellow jedi student and prisoner, and she resisted the dark side," Kavar said once he knew Master Vandar had silenced Revan and Vrook in order for the other Masters to speak. A few Masters nodded their heads in agreement while the others seemed to consider his words.

"Master Kavar has revealed to us that Rena acted in a jedi like manner. She remained center and never gave into her anger or temptation. However she formed a bond with the dark jedi and upon his death she was affected. How do we know if this bond did not affect her in other ways?" Zez Kai Ell was trying to defend Rena but he also sounded concern about her state of mind. Kavar knew his friend wished to help him in this matter, but he also had to consider the well being of the other students around Rena.

"She influences others, not the other way around," Revan said as if it was a fact.

"Master Revan, I am curious on how you are so sure?" Vrook said who seemed to only respond to Revans comments now as he folded his hands together over his lap, waiting to see what sort of response he would get out of Revan.

"I've studied a great deal of information about force bonds while I was away from the Academy. A few records that were left behind spoke of a power that could influence people. The user would influence the pawn, but Rena is a completely different case. Her power may violate certain ground rules. I admit my findings cannot confirm if Rena was affected by the dark jedi."

"More reasons why her actions are far more serious to the people around her, she is too unpredictable," Vrook said in a soft voice while all the other masters seemed like they were going to settle on Master Vrook's comment.

Kavar disliked how the discussion was going. Here they were again, speaking of how worthless Rena was or how dangerous she was to everyone around her. He felt like he was the only one that saw how happy she made the other students around her feel. Rena's force abilities weren't a curse; they were a gift and should be treated as such. Kavar was about to speak up to defend Rena, but Revan broke in before he got a chance as if she had sensed Kavar's discomfort.

"She is not some sort of disease upon this Academy," Revan said as she stood up from her seat, "All she needs is more training while we need more knowledge. I feel that the Masters on Coruscant could offer as a better understanding on this situation which is why I request for Rena to be transferred to the Coruscant Academy for further training."

Kavar thought his mouth was hanging wide open when he heard Revan's suggestion. He felt a sting of jealously towards Revan since she had offered the idea instead of him. Rena was his responsibility and no one else, but those were his own wishful thoughts. All the Masters were responsible for Rena's training and counseling. He had become over possessive of her lately and just the idea of Rena leaving the Dantooine Academy pained him, but it would be a great opportunity for her. He had to let her go despite how he felt. Of course he would visit her there, but he had always enjoyed their time on Dantooine. He forced himself to speak up since many of the Masters knew that Kavar had favored Rena and they would like to know his opinion on the matter, "I agree with Master Revan," he said slowly keeping his gaze focused straight ahead of him, "The masters at the Academy would bring new insight on Rena's abilities. We have been far too close minded about this. Outside opinions will offer as a better understanding."

"The idea seems reasonable. Rena will have to cope with larger amounts of people. Her abilities will surely be tested on Coruscant," Zez Kai Ell said in a satisfied voice as more and more of the Masters agreed with the decision.

"Rena does not have a Master to watch over her on journey to Coruscant," Vrook added since he didn't seem to think that Rena was capable in taking care of herself.

"I will assist her there," Revan said with a light smile, "My own padawan is waiting for me there."

"Master Raven has agreed to take Rena to Coruscant. Once at the Academy Rena will have many masters whom will deal with her according to their methods. Rena is capable I feel," Master Vandar said in a soft voice as the remaining masters came to agreement that Rena will go to Coruscant and train until they felt she was ready to return. Since the Council was now adjourned the Masters were allowed to return to their training schedules they had for the students.

Kavar felt like the meeting was bittersweet. While he was happy that Rena would be able train with newer Masters, he still couldn't shake the feeling that she was leaving his side.

"You look sick Kavar," Revan said as she approached him, "But then again after hearing Vrook speak that long would make anyone sick."

Kavar cracked a smile as he turned towards Revan, "I see your feelings towards Master Vrook are alive and well, however you should watch your tongue. It's going to get you in trouble."

"That's where you're wrong," Revan tapped her nose lightly, "I'm already in trouble."

"How surprising now if you excuse me I have something to attend to," Kavar attempted to move past Revan but she grabbed him by the arm and held him in place.

"A word of advice for you Kavar. Don't get close to Rena. The pain of her leaving will only hurt more in the future."

"You speak as if I had some sort of attachment to her."

"Well then just consider what I said then," she released her grip as she took a small step back, "I'm sorry that I suggested her to leave the Academy but you understand the reasoning."

Kavar was surprise how aware Revan was if she was able to sense his discomfort during the Council meeting. He thought she had gotten thrown off by a few of the things Master Vrook had said, but now he wasn't so sure, "No…no need to apologize. I'm glad for the suggestion. There are some great Jedi Masters on Coruscant and some good friends. Rena will become a great Jedi."

"Kavar the Council meeting is over, please don't speak to me in Jedi language and I'm glad to be of some assistance. Now let's go tell her the news," Revan led the way out from the council room with Kavar following closely behind. He didn't know Revan too well, but she seemed like a capable Master. He knew Rena would like her since she wasn't as formal as some of the other Masters and the two could share their wonderful feelings about Master Vrook.

Revan stopped at the medical wings door when one of the droids stopped her from entering. Kavar couldn't tell what was going on as he waited for Revan to tell him the news. The droid exchanged a few words with Revan before she turned around to tell Kavar what the droid had told her, "Well it seems that-"

"She's not here."

"Good guess, though I doubt that was really a guess. You should know her like the back of your lightsaber."

Kavar smiled lightly as he began to walk down the hallway towards the guest rooms, "Very observant of you Revan, now let us go tell her the news of her transfer."

Hakan stood in the temporary guest room's doorway keeping the door from sliding shut as he stared at Rena with a confused expression, "What are you doing here? I thought you were all drugged up or at lest that's what your Master said."

Rena frowned lightly since Hakan made it sound like she had lost all her limbs and was in a coma, "I think you're exaggerating what Kavar had said. I was only asleep and the sedatives were only lightly given it hardly affects Jedi."

Hakan leaned against the doorway as a few strands of hair fell over his eyes, "From what I hear you're not really a Jedi, just a Padawan."

"It's the same thing. I'm just the beginning stages of a Jedi."

"Nice answer, Padawan."

"Ok, as much as I don't mind the Masters calling us that, please use my name."

Hakan laughed lightly as he stepped inside the room waving Rena to follow inside, "I didn't think you Jedi were allowed to be annoyed."

Rena stepped inside slowly her muscles a bit stiff from standing so long, "We're allowed to feel emotions, its just they shouldn't impair out judgment."

"I don't care how much you Jedi justify that rule but all emotions impair judgment. You Jedi are all the same though. Sitting here in your Academy learning your little force tricks while real people outside suffer through life."

Rena sat down on one of the chairs in the room as she listened to Hakan. He spoke in a voice that was filled with anger and frustration. Rena couldn't exactly tell where the feelings were stemming from, but it was obvious that the Jedi had done something to Hakan to make him feel the way he did. It made Rena wonder if Jedi really did protect people or did they only protect the people who they say worthy in protecting that didn't interfere with the force. "I can't…really say much about that. After all I am trying to understand both worlds."

Hakan seemed a bit caught off guard by her reply. He must have expected her to try and defend the Jedi, but instead she only admitted her own lack of knowledge in both worlds. He smirked lightly as his fingers toyed with the buckles on his jacket, "Well I guess I can't blame you that much then, but don't think this means I want to share some sort of sad story with you later."

Rena waved her hands, "No, no. I didn't want to hear a sad story anyways. I just wanted to make sure you were ok, which is obvious that you are."

"I didn't know you actually cared."

"So apparently letting a dark jedi slice through my arms and legs didn't tip you off."

"No, you Jedi are crazy. That didn't surprise me one bit," Hakan said with a playful smile as he teased her. Out of all the Jedi he had met he never felt like he was really able to speak to them comfortably, but Rena was different. There was a sense of comfort in being with her that had caused Hakan to drop his emotional guards.

"Alright, all joking aside do you need anything else?"

Hakan rubbed his chin lightly as he thought to himself, "Well let's see. Do I need anything? How about you buy me a drink at the cantina?"

"Cantina? I don't know if you have noticed but this is mostly farmland."

"I've noticed, but I have this feeling that you and I are going to be at a cantina and I want you to buy the drinks."

Rena really couldn't picture herself hanging around in some cantina anytime soon. She wondered if Hakan was playing around or if he was really serious, "This so called feeling you have. Is that the force telling you or is that you man instincts?"

"Promise me first and then I'll tell."

Rena sighed lightly but she nodded, "Alright fine, I promise."

"Good and it's just a feeling. I doubt it's the force. I know you can sense it in me but I don't use it. It just sort of sits there in me doing nothing but cause a big pain in the neck when Jedi are hovering around."

"So why don't you make it do something?" Rena said as she lifted one of the decorations on the table up with the force, "You just need to concentrate."

"Concentrate you say? Sounds hard…" Hakan said while he rubbed the side of his neck.

"Oh stop being a lazy Dewback. Try moving that cup over there on the other table," Rena pointed to the cup that sat a few feet away from him, "Clear your mind of all thoughts and reach out with your feelings. It's hard to describe the force exactly but you'll know it when you feel it around you. It will feel like an extension of yourself. Its energy will radiant from everything around you, even from the tiniest life form."

"The way you describe it makes it sound…sort of nice," Hakan turned his head towards the cup on the table, "Alright I'll give it a shot then."

"It's not some sort of curse, now concentrate."

"Right, right," Hakan took a deep breath to quiet his mind. He wasn't sure why Rena had so much faith in his abilities, but he didn't see the harm in trying. His right hand extended forward as he tried to feel the force around him. He wasn't sure exactly what he should feel, but it wasn't long until he felt the force within him begin the stir. The feeling felt like a long lost emotion that had been waiting for him patiently in the shadows. The feeling grew until he slowly became aware of the force that surrounded him inside the tiny guest room. Now that he was aware of the feeling he could try to harness it to lift the cup.

"Now imagine the cup lifting in your mind. Don't worry about it being stable, just concentrate on moving it," Rena advised him in a soft whisper as she watched.

Hakan reposed by nodding his head lightly as he pictured the cup in his mind. He felt his mind grip around the cup as he struggled to lift it. The object felt so heavy to him at first, but he had to remember that it wasn't his muscles lifting the object, but rather his mind. He had to forget about its weight and mass, he just had to use the force. Slowly the cup lifted from the table and slowly floated over to his hands.

"Nice job! I couldn't even do that for my first try," Rena said with a laugh as she slapped the table, "I'm just an average force user. I can do all the basics but nothing fantasy."

Hakan gripped the cup with his hands as he smiled to her, "You don't say? I guess I could have been a pretty good at this stuff then, even better then you."

"Yeah, but you're too old now."

"That hurts; I never viewed myself as old."

"By jedi standards you are, but you're still fairly young looking to me. At least your looks alone."

"My looks? What makes me look young?" Hakan said with a mischievous grin.

Rena shook her head lightly trying to ignore his strange humor, "I'm not going to answer that."

"Against the Jedi Code?"

"No that's against Rena's Code."

Hakan laughed lightly as he tried to hold it in. Rena could tell he was holding a lot of his emotions back. She didn't know why he would want to hide so much from people, but it was his choice to do so. He was free from the rules of the Jedi Order unlike her. His laugh stopped abruptly when the door hissed open, "Father…"

Rena quickly turned in her chair to see Mr. Noshi stare at her and then to Hakan. At first Rena thought she had sensed some sort of discomfort between father and son but the feeling quickly vanshished as if it had never been present.

"Ah, Jedi Rena. Good of you to drop by, I believe these Masters have some news for you," Mr. Noshi stepped to the side of the door to allow Kavar and Revan through.

"I guess I'm in trouble," her voice said in a struggled voice as she bowed to Kavar and Revan trying to avoid eye contact.

"How often do you get in trouble?" Hakan mumbled under his breath while Rena gave him a serious look to stay quiet right now.

"You're not in trouble," Kavar assured her as he gestured her towards the door with his hand, "But we should discuss this in private."

"We don't mind Master Jedi," Mr. Noshi said while Hakan agreed with his father by waving his hand lightly in the air.

Kavar was about to insist that they leave, but Revan pressed her hand against his shoulder, "The Academy will know soon enough, might as well speak openly about it."

"Openly about what? I'm not getting kicked out am I?" Rena said in a concern voice as she looked up to the two masters now.

"Of course not," Kavar said with a light chuckled as he patted Rena lightly on the shoulders, "The masters feel that you should go to Coruscant for some more training of course we would like you ask you-"

"Coruscant! Are you kidding? I always wanted to go there. When do we go!" Rena blurted out in excitement as she tugged at Kavar's robe. Kavar was glad she was excited, but he wished she wouldn't tug at him like that since she nearly made him fall over.

"Well I was hoping we could leave now. My padawan grows impatient with me and I should return as soon as possible but," Revan tilted her head towards Mr. Noshi and Hakan, "It's up to our pilots."

Rena felt her head snap towards Hakan, "Pilots?"

"Well I'm really the pilot," Hakan said as he pointed to himself, "Pa is just a business man on Coruscant. We come here for vacations."

"Wow I never could see you two in those professions," Rena said while Kavar nudged her lightly to watch her manners, "I mean-"

"Don't worry, we get that a lot. We mask out professions pretty well I think," Hakan said while he picked up one of his data pads, "I think we can leave today. We have mostly everything prepared the ship just needs refueling."

"While the ship refuels you can go pack your things, Rena. We will all meet at the landing platform," Revan said making sure everyone understood where they were all meeting.

"Ok I won't be too long," Rena ran out the door ignoring her weary muscles.

"Thank you for allowing us passage on your ship," Revan said to Mr. Noshi while Kavar bowed with her to express his gratitude.

"It's the least we can do after all you have done for us," Mr. Noshi said as he waved goodbye to his two guests.

Hakan stood in the back of the room holding the cup he had lifted with the force firmly in his hand, "Father, do you really think we can pull this off? I mean Revan isn't on the council but I've heard she's powerful."

"Are you questioning me?" Mr. Noshi said as his calm personality quickly shifting to an aggressive one. His eyes narrowed into two tiny slits as he faced his son, "Just another Jedi to break. It will be easy like all the others. Your brother was weak but you will surpass him where he has failed. He couldn't even break a single female Padawan. Surely you will be able to do this without your feelings get in the way."

Hakan knew his father was referring to Rena and he suddenly clutched his fingers around the cup until it broke into a tiny pieces, a few shards had sliced Hakan's hand, but he didn't seem bothered by it, "I will crush her father so don't you dare touch her."

"As you wish," Mr. Noshi said as his hands pressed together, "We will make an example out of these Jedi of what truly lurks in the darkness of the galaxy."

Hakan nodded his head lightly. He had to forget about the force and all the things Rena had taught him. Somehow she had gotten him to drop his guard but next time her tricks won't work on him and he would make her pay for everything.

Rena didn't have much to pack besides a few personal items she had acquired over the years and her cloths. She made sure that she grabbed a few extra lightsabers parts she had left over from making her last one. She was confidant that she would be able to fix it with the parts she had left.

"I heard that you were leaving," Mical suddenly said as he stepped inside her room, "I thought it was a lie at first."

Rena turned around to see a slight frown spread across his face as he stared down at her. His face was sleep deprived, but he must have overheard the news while he was resting in his room. Rena had forgotten in her excitement about her friends at the Academy, but she didn't see her transfer as something to be sad about since she would see everyone again, "I'm coming back. I'm just going to train there for a little bit."

"How are you so sure?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure the masters would want to see me again here. They need someone to nag at," She winked lightly to him trying to lighten the mood, "Have a little faith in me. When we see each other again we spar, got it?"

Mical's expression slowly faded into a more relieved look as he nodded, "I got it, now you promise not to get yourself in too much trouble."

Rena grabbed her bag and tossed it over her shoulder, "Now that I can't promise."

Kavar paused in front of Rena's door briefly as he looked at the two, "Am I interrupting something?"

Mical shook his head, "No, I'm only saying goodbye. Sorry, master I'll go back to my room now. I'll be waiting for your return, Rena."

Rena waved to him as she watched him jog off down the hall. Kavar couldn't help but smile to the two's relationship. They truly had a genuine friendship; Kavar wondered if that bond would last over the centuries.

"Master are you lost in your thoughts again?" Rena said as she poked his shoulder lightly.

"I suppose I am," Kavar said as he dipped his hand inside his robe pocket, "I wanted to give you something before you left on your trip."

"A gift?"

Kavar nodded as he pulled out one of his lightsabers, "You shouldn't travel without your weapon. You've used my lightsabers before and seemed to handle them well. Take it as a farewell gift."

Rena stared down at the light weight lightsaber she had only seen Kavar grip. He had allowed her to use his lightsabers once and Rena felt privilege enough just being able to handle them. She had enjoyed using his lightsabers though since Kavar's craftsmanship was to Rena's liking, "I don't know if I can take this. You've had that lightsaber for a long time; wouldn't you feel strange without its twin?"

Kavar took her hand and placed the lightsaber gently in her palm, "Think of it like this. I have its brother so now you'll have a reason to give it back to me in one piece."

Rena's hands gently gripped the weapon as she listened to Kavar. She didn't know what to say exactly since he was offering her one of his most prized possessions, "I…I promise I will take good care of it and I'll return it back to you no matter what."

"I look forward to its return. Have a safe journey Rena. I will check on your progress on Coruscant once I finish my matters here."

"Busy as always, but that's nothing new," Rena hooked Kavar's lightsaber to her belt, "You better have some stories to tell me next time."

"Me tell stories? I believe its you who will be the story teller from now on. Now off with you the ship won't wait forever. May the force protect you," Kavar said as he nudged Rena to hurry to her ship.

"May the force be with you master," Rena yelled back as she ran down the hall. Kavar felt strange watching her run from him. He felt like he would stand in that very hall one day watching her leave his side with her back turned complete to him. He rubbed his forehead lightly assuring himself that the feeling was just nerves, "Just seeing her off is what's getting to me. That's all."

By the time Rena arrived at the ship everyone was ready to go. Revan was waiting for her at the bottom of the landing ramp holding a bundle of cloths, "Take these," Revan handed the cloths to Rena, "You look too much like a Jedi."

Rena studied the cloths with an unsure look. They were torn and dirty something that Rena really didn't want to wear, "People dislike jedi on Coruscant?"

"It's a big planet, you'll have a few disgruntle people from time to time," Revan began walking up the loading ramp, "We should blend in with them instead of sticking out like a pair of Ronto's."

"Right, well that makes sense." Rena didn't know Revan except by name. She had seen her a few times in the Academy but she never really talked to her or seen her in action. Revan seemed different from the other masters. She treated her like a normal person instead of a jedi student.

"Take the seats in the back," Hakan said as he popped out of the cockpit. Mr. Noshi was seated in the co pilots chair punching in a few coordinates.

Revan seemed to be studying Mr. Noshi closely before she acknowledged Hakan, "Alright, let's go Rena."

Revan led the way towards the back of the ship while Rena followed along. She had to dodge a few crates of cargo that lay in their path, but it wasn't long until they reached the back of the ship. The ship had already started its engines and was beginning to leave Dantooine atmosphere.

"I guess I should change…" Rena said not really wanting to change into the cloths but she knew she would eventually have to get into them.

"Go ahead," Revan said as she looked around the room ignoring Rena while she changed, "Hmm…I know there's one here, ah there it is."

"What did you find?" Rena asked as she approached Revan fully dressed in the decade worn cloths.

Revan removed a panel from the ships hull above her head to reveal a secret compartment, "Every ship has one of these. Those fools don't even know its here."

"Must be handy to have."

"Very handy, now give me Kavar's lightsaber."

"Wait, why? I have another lightsaber you know. It doesn't work, but it's still a lightsaber."

"I know which is why I want you to give me Kavar's lightsaber. Don't worry nothings going to happen to it," Revan's hand was outstretched for the lightsaber.

Rena wasn't sure what Revan was planning, but she felt like she could trust Revan with her life. She unclipped the lightsaber from her belt and placed it in Revans hands. Revan took the lightsaber and wedged it between a few pipes inside the small compartment. Once she was sure the lightsaber was safely secured she lifted the piece of the ship's hull and slid it back in place as if the small compartment never existed.

"Now sit down," Revan directed, "And place both your arms out in front of yourself."

Rena wasn't sure what Revan was making her do, but she sat down and held both of her arms out as she was told. She felt like as was being arrested, "Uh, Revan?"

"Oh one more thing, do you like hot and sandy places?"

"I don't know," Rena admitted since she really wasn't sure.

"Well you're about to find out."

Suddenly Hakan and Mr. Noshi appeared with blasters in hand, "Alright both of you put your hands where I can see them-" Hakan stopped talking when he realized that they both had their arms out to surrender, "What the?"

"Told you," Revan said with an amused look which wasn't too comforting for Rena as Mr. Noshi tied her hands up and Hakan tired Revans up. This wasn't how Rena would have liked to start off her journey from Dantooine, but the force worked in strange ways.


	4. Chapter 4: Tatooine Battle

Knights of the Old Republic: The Sith Lords

Beginning of an Exile

((Author: I wanted this to be longer, but I stopped and took a break and when I came back I realized the chapter actually ends pretty good here. Noshi is wimpy bad guy, but I can't throw a badass right away since the Exile is only beginning to open her wings and start being a badass herself. Hakan should play more of a part in the next chapter. As for cameo's Carth will pop up and there's probably going to be a real vague reference to Atton. Malak should show up at the end of the next chapter and play more of a role in Chapter 6. That's all I can think of really. Isn't it nice Revan is so sneaky? It's the Kreia's touch.))

Chapter 4

_Your force bond made the Masters wary of you. Your skills in the force were at average at best, but your bond was your greatest advantage. Where they saw a curse I saw a gift waiting to be unlocked. It was I who stripped the Masters hold on you and it was I who led you into war. Your gift turned many to my cause and in the end you lost your grip around your own gift allowing it to slip through your fingers. You were lost in your own mind just as I was lost in mine. You will walk alone until you are once again bounded by the force to a handful of lost Jedi. You will lead them into battle once more dooming them to their fate and when you have nothing left, will you seek me again for wisdom or will it be you who seeks me for revenge? **Master Revan Location: Unknown. Disappeared A Few Years after the Destruction of the Star Forge. **_

Rena sat on the ground inside her force cage trying her best to avoid the sides. It had been a few hours since she had been placed in the tight little cell and her body was already weary from staying stationary for so long. Her injuries only added to her weary state as she felt her head slowly dip forward too tired to keep it up. Her forehead lightly bumped the cell wall giving her a sharp zap in the head. The jolt caused her to recoil backwards into the cell wall again. "Ow! Son of a Rancor!"

"Try remaining still," Revan said stating the obvious as Rena did her best to resist the urge to recoil when she touched the cell wall, but her fatigue made her careless in her movements and she made the same mistake a few more times. Rena did manage to ignore Revan's comment since she knew by the tone of her voice that Revan was only saying things to annoy her so she would loose her concentration and continue to zap herself. Revan seemed disappointed that Rena was ignoring her and she let out a loud sigh. "I see you chose to ignore my advice, how careless of you. You're on my bad padawan list."

"Would you please try and be serious here?" Rena said as she finally got herself centered again in her cell. Her arms were sticking out at her side, making absolute sure she was stable. She kept her head tilted down at her feet concerned that they were going to start bumping the cell wall next. "We're locked in these cages going to who knows where and on top of that we have two, not one but two Sith guys holding as captured!"

"We're going to Tatooine," Revan said as she looked over to Rena's cell to see her face lift in surprised, "I saw Mr. Noshi typing its coordinates in and those two are no Sith. I give them credit that they have a few useful abilities, but they are not Sith. They lack the disciple, the power and most of all the control. Those fools are simply rejects who are blinded by their own cantina tricks."

"I don't understand how I keep getting caught up in this stuff. What did I ever do?"

"Nothing, besides being a Jedi which I'm sure they hate. Rena, trust in your own abilities. Clear your mind of the doubts you have and follow you instincts. Block out the Masters warnings to you. They are only holding you back."

Rena let out a struggling breath as she listened to Revan. Rena never realized how much truth Revan's words held for her. She had always had a feeling that the Master's constant warnings were keeping her from becoming a true Jedi. She felt like they wanted to handicap her, but the Masters were wise beyond her years and perhaps she was misunderstanding their reasons. Rena's mind felt like a jumble of thoughts as she tried to think further about her situation, but her fatigue only made it worst for her to concentrate. She decided she would meditate on the matter. Being extremely careful Rena slowly sat back down on the ground. If she could ease her fatigue and center her mind then maybe the answer would become clearer.

Revan remained standing in her cell as she silently kept a close eye on Rena. She was aware of the girl's gift, but it was her strong will that caught Revan's attention. The girl may look weak but she had a strong spirit that was determined to do what she thought was right, but it is easy to twist someone's perceptions on right on wrong however, Revan had to be careful with Rena. With such a strong and determine mind Revan couldn't force anything on her that she wasn't willing to accept. With time and patience Rena would come to her.

The door to the cargo hold hissed opened as a pair of footsteps echoed inside the empty cargo hold that contained Rena's and Revan's cell. Rena remained in her trance while Revan smiled to her visitor. "Ah, so the impaired boy has come to visit us. Perhaps your mind is heavy with guilt and you want to let us go?"

Hakan stepped out from the shadows as his pale eyes stared right through Revan. His face no longer held any sign of his once carefree attitude. He was nothing more but a hollow shell made up out of his hate and anger. "Impaired? Guilt? You come to some strange conclusions."

"Ah, but these are not conclusions, but the truth. I can see your mind. As much as you want to obey that man you call your father you want to follow the girl. You're confused however since you don't understand your reasons. You simply want to. The guilt I speak of is your conscious telling you to let her go and turn from your father, but you fear him. You fear his power in the force, where you do not excel in. You are gifted, but how is a gift useful if one does not know how to use it?"

Hakan stood before Revan silently as his muscles tensed around his neck as he struggled to take normal breaths. Revan had obvious hit a nerve in his mind, but he was another strong minded individual who wasn't ready to submit to her, "You just speak cryptic Jedi nonsense. There's no truth to your words. Everything you said is a trick and poison to the mind!"

"If that is what you believe then believe it, but know this, you will face her in battle whither you like it or not."

Hakan glanced towards Rena's cell where she was still meditating. Her mind had blocked everything on the outside world, making her deaf to their conversation. Hakan clutched his fist together as his eyes drifted back to Revan, "I'll battle her and destroy her." Hakan retreated back to the cockpit while Revan simply laughed as she continued speaking to herself in a soft whisper.

"I see…so you haven't fallen completely. In the end she will show you the light and it will be your choice to embrace it or destroy it."

_We're coming for you child. You will be the one who will stand against us in an unknown land with nothing but your precious force as your protection. Your spirit will break and your lightsaber with dim into the shadows. Prepare soon…_

Rena's eyes opened suddenly when she felt the ship buckle under her legs. Her eyes blinked a few times as her body slowly began to wake up after remaining in her meditating state for so long. Meditating however had helped her shrug of most of her fatigue and her injuries were almost completely healed.

"We're fine, we've just landed," Revan assured her as her head tilted towards one of the tiny windows, "Looks like our captors are paying the landing fee. I'm surprised they didn't threaten us to pay it."

Rena smiled lightly since she was beginning to enjoy Revan's strange sense of humor. "How long have you've been awake?"

"A few hours, but I slept a few hours it was long enough for me to function normally. "

"I see, while you were asleep did you have any strange dreams?" Rena asked as she looked over towards the young Master. Revan was dumbfounded as she struggle to reply. It was a strange sight to see since Revan seemed like she always knew exactly what to say and do in any situation until now.

After a long pause Revan simply shook her head. "I didn't allow my body to slip into a dream like state. I was keeping guard incase our two Jedi rejects tried something on us."

Rena nodded slowly accepting the answer for now, but Revan didn't really answer her question. To Rena the dream didn't feel like it was direct to her but to someone else. She almost felt like she saw the dream through someone else's mind, but it could have been Rena's tired state that created such unusual sensations. She carefully stood on her two legs again. They were a little stiff, but Rena was beginning to get use to it.

"So this is Tatooine…" Rena said as she gazed outside of the small cargo window. She could see the sandy Tatooine streets and a few large buildings that surrounded the landing area. "The town is small."

"It's not really a town. This place was set up by Czerka; they are hoping to mine something good out here. The smugglers only come here because the Republic doesn't really exist here and no one really cares about this place. It's a perfect hiding spot for scum to hide and prisoners to vanish."

"Wow I can't wait to go outside then," Rena said in a sarcastic voice that made Raven smile.

"You're starting to pick up my sense of humor I see." Revan rubbed her head lightly when she noticed a large group of alien's begin to gather around the ship, "I think trouble is coming our way."

The cargo ramp to the ship suddenly dropped open. The hot Tatooine air rushed inside the cargo hold. It was a welcoming feeling to Rena who was beginning to forget the taste of fresh air.

There were three men who strolled up the cargo ramp. Two of them Rena recognized to be Mr. Noshi and Hakan, but the other man was unknown to Rena. He was a stocky looking man with scars down his left side of his face. His body was covered in a strange red looking armor that Rena had never seen before.

"So these are the Jedi you wish for us to fight? Will they be able to give us an honorable fight?" the red armored man asked Mr. Noshi as Hakan remained silent at his father's side.

"I believe they will be enough of a challenge for your skills. Not many of your kind have fought them before, but they will prove to be difficult." Mr. Noshi said as he smiled to the two women as if nothing was wrong.

"I shall be the one to judge them of their abilities when we battle, bring them."

"As you wish," Mr. Noshi smiled devilishly to Rena and Revan before he turned to join the red armored man at the bottom of the cargo ramp to further discuss their plans. Hakan didn't say a word as he simply glanced to them with a blank look and left.

"I have a bad feeling about all this," Rena said as she began to hear the increasing sounds from people and other creatures gathering outside of the ship.

"That man is a Mandalorian," Revan said as she kept her gaze focused on the group of men talking at the bottom of the landing ramp. "Be careful of him. They are highly trained warriors. They are trained well enough to meet a Jedi in battle."

"Wait a minute, what's going on? Are we going to fight him?"

Revan sighed, "It seems that way. Noshi is a far too weak of man to challenge us and Hakan would be outmatched. He hired some help to wear as down not to mention he's making some good credits on this battle he has set up."

"He doesn't even have the power to challenge us? He resorts to tricks!"

"As I said," Revan tilted her head slightly as she continued watching the men talk, "They are not Sith. Simply Jedi rejects trying to prove that they are Sith."

Suddenly their force cages shields dropped that caused Rena to quickly jump back in surprise, "We're free?"

Revan stretched her arms and legs as she slowly stepped out of her cell, "No they want us to follow them outside. They know we're not going to try and escape. There are too many people who would jump at the chance to test their blasters out on us."

Rena took a few baby steps as she stretched out her legs. It felt good to move her joints again. In her Jedi training she had to remain still for long periods of time and she never enjoyed it. Revan moved past her to walk down the cargo ramp. Her dark robe flowed behind her as the Tatooine wind past by. Rena stretched her legs a little bit more before she rushed after her. The crowd around the ship had grown larger since they had landed and they were all yelling at Rena and Revan when they appeared. The mixture of the noise made it difficult for Rena to understand them and she hoped their yelling wasn't for their death. She couldn't sense any hostility amongst the group, she only sensed excitement.

"Stay close to your Jedi partner," the Mandalorian said as he nudged her with his blaster tip.

Rena wanted to knock his blaster out of hand, but she resisted the urge to do so and she obeyed the Mandalorian for now. The heat was already making Rena sweat as beads of salty water ran down from her forehead all over her face. The sandy ground made it difficult for her to get a good footing, but the ground slowly began to grow harder as they drew closer to the small city. She could see why people dislike coming to the planet.

The Mandalorian had directed Revan and Rena to wait in a small alley as they finished setting up their fighting ring which was just a wide open street block off. The alley was a welcoming resting spot since it provided some shade. Revan wiped her forehead lightly of the sweat that was beginning to form. "Once the battle begins, I can't keep my eye on you."

"Then don't," Rena quickly snapped at her. She didn't like how everyone kept treating her like she needed help all the time. She was old enough to handle missions. "I can hold my own in a battle even if they are Mandalorians."

"I don't know if you're brave of reckless."

"Maybe both, but don't concern yourself with me it only further compromises you."

Revan was pleased with her reply as she tossed off her jedi robe, "Then let us fight." Revan was tired in waiting in the shadows; she was ready to step out into the light. She stepped out on the sandy street where the two Mandalorians were talking. The one that they had met before had his helmet on; his slit visor eyes followed the two women as they approached him.

"You weren't called yet," he said in an annoyed voice as he directed his comment to Revan.

"Let us battle now, the crowd has formed and your armor is ready."

Rena glanced around the blocked off street to see people and aliens in every corner. They were yelling in agreement with Revan, tired of waiting. The red Mandalorian's partner stared quietly at Rena while they waited for a response from the red armored Mandalorian. Rena couldn't sense much from him and she made a metal note to be extra careful when battling.

The red armored Mandalorian nodded his head to his partner who nodded back, "Agreed, Jedi. Let us fight!"

He quickly pulled out two pistols on Revan while the blue armored Mandalorian decided to attack Rena with a cable attachment on his wrist.

Rena couldn't tell what was going on with Revan, but she had her own problems. Her quick reflexes helped her avoid the cable from capturing her body. Instead the cable wrapped itself around her left arm. The blue armored Mandalorian pulled hard on the cable to throw Rena to the ground, but she was agile enough to remain on her feet.

"I've underestimated you…" the Mandalorian said in an amused voice, "This shall be a glorious battle."

"Apparently I underestimated you too. You actually caught me."

"I will do more then that," he pressed a button on his arm that caused the cable to sudden emit a burst of energy that shocked Rena. She stumbled a few steps backwards as the pain caused her body to go numb, but she was able to remain standing as she suppressed the pain running through her body. She was determined to prove herself to Revan that she didn't need someone watching her full time. Rena wanted to prove that she could handle a battle on her own. Her hand reached out with the force as she pulled the Mandalorian's virboblade off his belt. She guided the weapon through the air and sliced the cable releasing her from the cable. The Mandalorian was surprised that she was able to do such a trick. He wasn't aware of Jedi force abilities, but he wasn't going to let such a minor advantage stop him. He quickly switched to his range weapons to shoot her. Rena stumbled across the ground a few steps as she struggled to get up to speed. The Mandalorian seemed unaffected by her force speed. He had battle knowledge and he could predict the choices that Rena was going to make next. A few times he came close in shooting her as she skidded to stop in the sands. She suddenly swung her hand through the air and his blasters were pulled right out of his hands. While he was unarmed she raced in to attack. Hoping to end the battle.

"Nice trick Jedi, but I have one of my own." As Rena leaped into the air to strike him the Mandalorian raised his wrist to reveal a rock launcher. It was too late for Rena to stop her attack as she saw the mini rocket launch itself right at her.

Revan clutched her hands together smashing the red Mandalorian's weapons with the force. She was more of a strategists then a front line fighter, but that didn't mean she was a push over either. The Mandalorian seemed frustrated that he was unable to get any where near Revan since she was pulling and crushing any weapon he pulled out with the force. Revan was about to move in for her attack when she heard the explosion from the other side of the street. "Rena?"

"I got you now Jedi!" the Mandalorian threw one of his thermal detonators at her while she was distracted.

Revan lifted her hand to push it back when she realized the detonator was only a second away from exploding. _That sly son of-_

The detonator suddenly exploded kicking up the Tatooine sands. The crowd cheered in there excitement as the sand covered the entire area. No one could see what was going on as sand and dust hung heavy in the air.


End file.
